Pikmin:Featured articles/past nominations
category:featured articles This is an archive of past nominated articles to be featured. Please do not edit this page. =Featured= These nominated articles became Main Page features. Super Smash Bros. Brawl I'm partly doing this to attract attention to it, as the article is probably lacking a lot of the information it could have. Also, I think it's a good article to feature as SSBB's the game of the moment, and it does have a few interesting pictures and bits of writing. 15:49, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Support *(Nominator) *The fact that it isn't about the games themselves annoys me. However, you have convincing points... Heck, I'll give it a yes. It won't hurt anyone.-- *I support it as long as the discription on the front page says something like "Super Smash Bros. Brawl is a Nintendo Fighting Game in which Olimar is a playable character." 01:49, 11 May 2008 (UTC) *:Yeah, it'll be the first paragraph already on the article, plus whatever seems important and well-written from further down. 08:04, 11 May 2008 (UTC) *Great idea :DDDDDD!~Crystal Lucario~ Oppose Comments Scale I think this is a good article bc it has a lot of info, shows how to solve them, and has good pictures. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 15:49, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Support *(Nominator) *Reworded it. Yay. 15:49, 4 May 2008 (UTC) *Muh-- *Good enogh...~Crystal Lucario~ *sounds awesome!!!!!!!! Oppose *Booooooring. Scales are lame. Mikeburnfire 03:14, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Comments Firstly, I think some bits need rewording, as it's a bit...wordy. After that, I'll reconsider. 16:49, 27 April 2008 (UTC) The Ship Well-written, adequate images, quite comprehensive. Support *Nominator. *it's a great page with good images-- Snowy bulborb *Blarg.-- Oppose Comments Figwort Many (3 decent...*cough*) images, as much as you would want to know, even external links. And it's a plant. No plants have been featured yet. Support *Nominator. *You try getting a better image from a 25cm diagonal TV.-- *It's the coolest looking plant in pikmin.-- Snowy bulborb Oppose Comments Bulbmin I like Bulbmin because the bulborb-pikmin symbiotic relationship is so unique and compelling, in particular the Juvenile ones you can control. Also, players of Pikmin 2 who stopped playing before encountering them might feel compelled to play it again. 23:45, 7 May 2008 (UTC)Mikeburnfire Support *(Nominator)Mikeburnfire *I don't see any reason why it shouldn't be featured. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 03:20, 8 May 2008 (UTC) *I think bulbmin are awesome an need to be shown. - Jaypikmin *This is still here? And I didn't vote? * They're awsome! PikPikCarrots342 * They rock! And they rock some more! They're awesome, okay? [[User:AFROMAN | AFROMAN]] 15:22, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Oppose *Right, they're the only non-mentioned Pikmin, so I'll count them as a spoiler; as small as it is. It's certainly an article still worth featuring, but not now. -- 18:54, 8 May 2008 (UTC) *Ditto.~Crystal Lucario~ Comments Also, would it be possible to split up the Bulbmin topic into "Bulbmin (adult)" and "Bulbmin (Juvenile)"? I know that they are both part of the same species, but their roles as enemies and pikmin are vastly different. :I see no reason why to do so. This discussion was also held here. Adding Bulbmin to the main page is rather spoilish. Do we ignore this fact? I'm not sure to what extent this would spoil.-- ::Actually, I split the page quite a while back, sorting everything out. :::Were we talking about splitting it into different pages, or into different sections?-- ::::I think the original suggestion was splitting into 2 pages, then we both said it would be better to split the article, which I did. Then it kind of went away. 18:17, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Fix joo think? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. category:featured articles Caustic Dweevil 'Cause we need to feature something. I just cleaned up the text in this one, but it could do with a new picture. Another option is Red Bulborb. Support *Nominator. * * -It's a good artical.So good, that the first time I read it I thought Olimar himself made it! It has improved ever since. *Great article! we should also try and feature something now-the bulbmin is getting old.The one and only, Peanut64. Oppose Comments Beady Long Legs Support *Snakeboss14 * * *Joshazilla23 * -- Eh, what the heck... * I'd rather it be this than the same one. Oppose Comments Wistful Wild Support # Excellent area with awesome music. # Best level in the game with a formal article to prove it, got my vote! # # Oppose Comments Waterwraith Support *'The one and only, Peanut64.' The article has detail, a good picture and also features a theroy. *-- Well written and good photos. *This is an interesting creature/entity, it should be featured.Falcoz 20:24, January 24, 2010 (UTC) *MRPANTS 01:53, March 13, 2010 (UTC) lots of different media and glitches on that page * Let's say this wikia has very few users to make this kind of votes. What do you say? Oppose Comments 2-Player Mode Lot's of info, we've had Waterwraith way too long. Support Nominator. User:Volatile Dweevil/Sig It could be better, but it's good enough, I guess. Greenpickle Reasonable enough. --I'm trying to run expansion projects on other wikias, and I need your help. 10:04, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Comments =Not featured= These nominated articles did not become Main Page features. Captain Olimar He's the main character and has a great article so why not? Support *(Nominator) Bucktooth_Tuba * C'mon guys, this is Olimar! Who cares if he's been featured before, he's the main event! I support. Mikeburnfire 20:56, 10 May 2008 (UTC)Mikeburnfire Oppose *Okay, I'm actually going to oppose. Firstly, it's a bit predictable, not exactly a novel feature. Secondly, for one of the main articles, half of it is a retelling of the story of both games. It needs some reorganisation at the very least. Finally...we can't all support everything, as it'd be impossible to choose one. 18:13, 8 May 2008 (UTC) *Ditto.-- *Ditto-errrr... trito?~Crystal Lucario~ 12:10, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Comments GO GO OLIMAR! Burrowing Snagret A fairly popular enemy, but not as common as the Red Bulborb, for example. Also, it is a boss, but not very spoilish. I think the article is well written too. 01:49, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Support *I agree with nominator. *Me too. It's long enough and well-written. Could get a better image and have most of the first bit moved to 'how to kill', though. Oppose *I think this has already been feautered about the time I started coming... <.<'~Crystal Lucario~ 12:11, 9 May 2008 (UTC) *:It was agreed that if an article was recently faetured in the auto rotation, it is irrelevant and can be featured now again. I would keep this for the future, as it is a good article.-- 13:30, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Comments S.S. Dolphin Okay, think, this was the entire reason Pikmin 1 was started. If The Dolphin hadn't have any pieces blown apart, Olimar would just have blasted off again. Their would be no Olimar meeting Pikmin and the series wouldn't even exist. Pik kid 16:48, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Support *I suppose. It's a bit short, but there's not much else it could have. Oppose Comments Emperor Bulblax For *I like it because it has a very detailed summary, and good pictures. Against *That isn't that great of an artical, it looks like it should be on GameFAQ's and needs major fixing so it isn't purely a guide, and KB72 you should give us reasons... *Yeah, it has layout issues and sections aren't divided up very well. Some parts of the text are too long and just look daunting. *He just ain't cool enough if you ask me. [[User:AFROMAN | AFROMAN]] 22:18, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Comments Good point...